A Deal's A Deal
by MadeUpFigment
Summary: After the SSBM, Mewtwo is captured by Giovanni. Unable to take much more of being Team Rockets' test subject, he makes a deal with a fellow smasher. All charaters belong to Nintendo


. 

**WARNING:** Possible shipping(pairings) in later chapters and OOCness

"test" Normal speech

-test- Mewtwo speech/ other pokemon speech

--test-- thoughts

--I can't take it anymore--

Mewtwo thought for the twentith time. Instead of forcing him to fight, like what he thought they would, Team Rocket was using him as a lab rat for experiments that most pokemon would be too weak to survive.

One experiment was to put DNA from Metwo to other test subjects, (which turned them into ghost pokemon for some odd reason) so that they could naturelly learn a move Mewtwo himself invented, Shadow Ball. This one was succesful and Team Rocket managed to sell TMs of the once elusive power.

Another experiment was to see if pokemon were given enough electricity,that they could naturelly generate electric attacks.  
This was based on the myth that pikachus from long ago gained there powers from getting struck with lightning.  
As luck would have it they were stupid enough to think that was possiable, so they electricuded(sp) Mewtwo over and over and then used a TM containing Shock Wave. Unfortunatly for them, Mewtwo can learn that one without expensive experiments. When he was asked why he didn't tell the scienctist sooner, he stated that he just wanted to furstrate them. (it was worth it)

This one, he thinks is the worse. They gathered many, many TMs to teach him so that he'd know every single move that exists. Unfortunatly for both of them, Mewtwo didn't inherit the ability to learn them all like Mew. Most of the scienctists gave up on this one,  
but one of them was stubborn enough to try to make Mewtwo learn atleast some of them.

---------------------------------------

_"Can you learn metal claw?" The idiot asked. He had a grim expression for no apparent reason.  
Which disturbed Mewtwo and his colleges greatly. This guy also sounds like he has no emotions. How creepy_

_-Have you failed to noctice I don't have claws?- Mewtwo pointed out, not too politly either._

_"How about Fly?"  
-Do you see any wings?- He glared this time. --This guy lacks common sense--_

_"Can you learn Twin Needle?"  
-A bug type move? No-_

_"Attract?"  
-I'm genderless-_

_"Really?"  
Mewtwo then decided to hit his(?) head on the wall over and over again._

--------------------------------------

Despite the lack of common sense (or education as Mewtwo figured)  
the moron managed to teach him Return and Frustration. Mewtwo had to admit chosing Frustration was perfect but Return is rendered useless right now.

The last but not least experiment was to change the skin pigments of pokemon into it's alternate color AKA shiny. There's only a 1/8192 chance of even seeing one. Because of this, they are very valuable and fetch a high price.  
Mewtwo, being the lab rat, was first to turn into a shiny pokemon.  
Everything that was purple, including his eyes, turned into a bright green color. (dark green for his eyes)  
Even his grey/purple skin turned into a sickly pale green. Stat wise, this expriment did nothing to make him stronger in any way. Fortunatly, there were no side effects.  
Well, exept the fact that his skin and eyes was irratated for a week.

Mewtwo sighed, leaning against the wall. He wore a dark purple coller, which the scienctist call the Paralize Band, that shocks him if he wonders too far from the room. The further he gets, the stronger the volts are. And teleporting only makes the coller skip the weak shocks and paralize him.

It isn't the room itself that makes the collar shock him though, it's a tracker-like thing that communicates with the collar. If Team Rocket wanted him to stay in another room, all they need to do is put the 'Paralize Finder' in said room. If he does get paralized the PF will be able to locate his location. (why it can't find him at any other time he does not know)

Mewtwo looked at his pale green hands.

--How am I going to get out of here?--

-----------------------------------

"Crud, where are all of the strong pokemon?"

Bowser muttered to himself.

"Kammy! This plan of your's is turning into a dud!"

He growled at the witch, despite the fact that this was actully his plan.  
After the SSBM, Bowser was hard at work trying to find a fool proof plan.  
Nothing new. Exept the fact he relised how powerful pokemon can be. Even very common ones with alot of training. Thinking that Bowser would actully have the patiance to find and/or train a pokemon, Kammy casts a spell that would take them to the pokemon world. As for finding the pokemon he wanted...

Their not having much luck.

"I'm sorry king Bowser"

Kammy apologized, despite the fact that it was Bowser's fault for being so dang picky...

-------Flash Back-------

_"How about the purple rat with red eyes?"  
She sugested._

_"A rat? Come on, how is a rat going to help me rule?"  
Bowser asked rolling his eyes._

_"Ok how about the brown and black bird?"  
Kammy asked. Said bird started squaking loudly and fluttering it's wings for no apperent reason._

_-SQUAK! SQUAK! SQUAK!- It repeated over and over._

_"Noooo"  
He anwsered, looking at the loud mouth-er beaked creature as if it had a desease._

_"Yeesh I don't blame you. How about that pink cat over there?"_

_"...seriously a pink cat? Kammy have you lost your mind"  
Bowser said as he gave her the 'WTF' look._

------End Flash Back-----

After walking in silence for a few minutes, Kammy remembered somthing that could help them.

"King Bowser"  
She asked, not wanting to talk to him when he's in a bad mood.  
Bowser stopped throwing the pokeball (that they stole) in the air and catching it again.

"What?"

"Weren't there pokemon in the SSBM"  
He stopped walking entirly.

"...your not sugesting what I think your sugesting are you"  
Bowser asked.

"The yellow rat annoys the heck out me, the other yellow rat damages itself and that Jigglypuff gives me nightmares..."

He shuddered at memory. He still can't figure out how a pink puff ball could KO him by FALLING ASLEEP.

"Isn't there another pokemon besides them?"

"You mean the ones that come out of pokeballs? I don't know how we can get them"

"No, wasn't there one named Mewtwo? Didn't his discreption (which every smasher gets) say that he was THE strongest pokemon"  
Kammy explained, hoping Bowser would get it by now. Much to her annoyance, he didn't get it.

After few moments of staring ...

"...so?"

"WE SHOULD GET HIM TO JOIN US"  
She shouted, losing her temper for the first time in a while.

A smirk crossed Bowser's features.

"That's brillant! Glad I thought of it. Now how are we going to find him...it?"

"I don't know..."

"Greeaat, why do you always come up with stupid plans"  
He asked, annoyed with fact that yet another idea was ruined before they could do anything with it.

Kammy sighed. After a few moments of thinking she thought of a solution.

"What was that other thing we stole...a Pokedex? I remember some idiot saying that thing can track pokemon. Maybie it could be used to track Mewtwo?"

"Then what are you waiting for? Track him, it, what ever"  
Bowser ordered loudly.

----------------------------------

--Great their coming back--

Mewtwo thought bitterly as he listened to the footsteps coming closer. From what it sounds like there's only one person.  
Right now he's hoping it isn't the idiot coming back to teach him more usless moves. That guy is always by himself unless somone was forced to work with him. He had to admit though, the foot steps sounded...odd.

With each step he keeps hearing a scraping noise. Telling from the pauses between steps this person is certantly taking his sweet time to get here. Or just very slow. They also sound pretty loud, as if the person was carrying somthing heavy.

--What are they bringing in here? Are they going to experiment on me again already?  
And if they are, what are they going to do?--

Mewtwo started growing anxious. Dozens of possiabilties of what the heavy object could be.

--What if it's a Heavy Ball? If they put me in one of those dang Pokeballs I'll never see the light of day--

The only reason they didn't put him in a pokeball in the first place was so they could test the Paralize Band on somthing. He might not be able to leave the room but they somtimes make him go outside to train. The battles are boring as they are easy but he enjoys getting out of the small room. Sence he had the Paralize Band for a while now they might switch to a pokeball, so he wouldn't be able to enjoy being outside between battles with the wild pokemon.

--What are you thinking only Ancient Pokeball models are THAT heavy--

He scolded himself. Telling from just how slow and heavy the foot steps are the thing they are carrying has to be bigger.

--What could it be...?--

Mewtwo wondered, giving up trying to figure it out. He anxoiusly waited for the person, most likely a scienctist, to come through the door. The foot steps were coming closer and closer towards the door...

_step_...Step...STEP...**STEP**!

Mewtwo got up and prepared a shadow ball. It was starting to sound like some kind of monster then those humans.

Finaly, the steps stopped infrot of the door, but did not go in right away.

"Are you kidding me? Why would he...it stay here? This room is hardly larger then a broom closet!" A loud voice broke the silence.

"I see that but this poke thing says he's in here"  
A female voice explained calmly.

-Wait, there are two people? I only heard one person's footsteps and one of them sounds familer too-

Mewtwo thought to himself.

"...what was that"  
The female voice asked, sounding a bit paranoid.

"I think I remember that voice...or what ever you can consider it, that's what the Mutant guy sounds like"

Or so he thought. --I guess that thought didn't stay in my head...--

"It's Mewtwo"  
The female corrected.

"What ever"  
The male said as if he didn't care as he opened the door.

"OH CRUD"  
The man Mewtwo can now identify as Bowser cried out as he ducked with his hands/claws over his head.

-What the?-

Mewtwo was about to ask when he relised the shadow ball was still in his hand/paw.  
He clenched his hand and the dangerous ball disapeared.

-My apologies. I thought somthing was going to attack me-

"Oh...of course. I wasn't scared or anything"  
The spiked turtle declared as he tried to hide his embaressment.

-Of course not-

Mewtwo replyed, not really believing him.

"I hate to interupt but...what the heck are you"  
The female asked impolitly. Mewtwo glanced at her, noticing she's floating...on a broom?

--That explains why I didn't hear her foot steps-  
-I am Mewtwo, a clone of the pokemon Mew-

He anwsered.

-How did you get past sercurity anyway? Infact, why are you even here?-

He asked.

"Oh that? Well the old hag over here used a spell, and we'er here to make a deal with you"  
Bowser explained, sounding smug. 'The old hag' glared at the turtle man.

-What kind of deal?-

Mewtwo asked suspsiously (sp). He remembered other smashers telling him about Bowser and how he wants to rule a place called 'The Mushroom Kingdom'. What ever this king wants, it can't be good.

"Well, I want you to help me rule"  
Bowser said bluntly.

Mewtwo blinked.

-Is this some kind of joke?-

He also remembered the smashers telling him how stupid Bowser can be.  
If he changed his mind about ruling his home world what makes him think he'll help rule a place he never even seen?

-What do I gain from this anyway? And if your anwser relates to 'you'll have ultiment power' I'll have to decline-

Bowser started thinking for a few secounds. Truthfully, the ultiment power thing was the ONLY thing that Mewtwo could gain from this deal.

-Well?-

Mewtwo questioned impatiantly after what felt like several minutes.

"Aren't you supposed to be purple or somthing"  
Bowser asked out of the blue.

--...what does that have to do with anything?--

Mewtwo sighed.

-If you must know, green is my alternate color-

"Your what"  
The witch finaly spoke up again.

-It just means that I have an unuseual color- He anwsered, trying not to lose his temper.

"What are you doing here anyway"  
Bowser asked.

--What is this twenty questions?--

Mewtwo thought irratably.

-Let's just say I'm here against my will-

He anwsered bitterly, having too much pride to say that he was captured.

"Man what a dump"  
After a few more moments the Witch spoke up.

"I got it! If you join us, we'll get you out of this rat hole"  
'The old hag' suggested.

Mewtwo thought about this. He was getting sick of being in this room for months on end.  
But he didn't want to help inslave the residents of 'The Mushroom Kingdom'. The first time he tried to rule a world was out of revenge, but he had nothing against these people whom he never even met.  
Not to mention, he didn't want to be somone's tool again. Bowser may not be human but he is fully capable of having the greed some humans have.

"Well, if you don't want to join I guess we'll be on our way"  
Bowser said slyly as he turned to leave through the door. (which was built large so that bigger pokemon can kept inside the room)  
The purple clad turtle gave Bowser a confused looked but turned to follow him.

After a few secounds of trying to get his thoughts together, Mewtwo blurted out:

"Mew!"

-I mean wait-

He corrected himself. He maybie intelligent but he never bothered to learn english sence he can communicate with his powers.

Bowser turned around with a amused expression.

"Mew? What the heck"  
He chuckled which earned him a glare from the psychic cat.

"Anyway, are you going to join?"

Bowser asked, feeling confident. Mewtwo glanced around and then sighed as he held out his hand. Bowser smirked as he shook with the pokemon.

-Deal...-

Mewtwo said, already regretting his decision.

---End Of Chapter One---

You'll be wondering what the heck was I thinking. Infact, the only reason I wanted to type up the story was so I could make up a pairing that possiably no one thought of.

It seems a little...rushed to me. And a bit dragged on at the end.

Facts that helped:

1. Mewtwo did invent Shadow Ball. Which became avable to ghost pokemon in generation III. That's why I said the other test subject turned into ghost pokemon.

2. Mewtwo shiny color is green. Though I don't know how he can have a shiny color if there's supposably only one, and there's a very, VERY low chance of a shiny pokemon appearing.  
I wanted him green in this story for some reason, so I made up a way for him to turn shiny.

3. Mewtwo can learn Shock Wave.

4. In Leafgreen/Firered when you find Mewtwo he actully does say "Mew!", so I think he can't actully speak english. (atleast in the games)

I got all these facts from a site called Bulbapedia. I can't put the link in fanfiction net.  
So just put the name in Google search you lazy people! (wow look who's talking)

The next chapters might seem rushed, sence there's a pitculer part I want to get to.

Thanks for reading, reveiw if you think this deserves one, flames are welcome and have a nice day. :)

**UPDATE: Sorry for those who wanted a new chapter but I have no insperation. I noticed I accidently made the update for "I'm Just A Prototype" here. Oops. That explains why that fic stayed the same...I also noticed that FFN killed my question marks (in other words they didn't show up). Sorry for any confusion.**


End file.
